


Fake it Till we make it.

by Cutestchanyeoll



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutestchanyeoll/pseuds/Cutestchanyeoll
Summary: Byunnieily boyfriend ;)ChennieISTG I WIll KILL YOU.GO SlEepByunnieGoodnight FuckerChennieThat's right ,my type ;)Byunnieaa waeeeeee-"every one thinks we should date so let’s pretend and give everyone what they want.”au





	1. Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I literally changed the summary three times and I'm still not satisfied. Anyways to begin with. This is is my first ever baekchen fiction. I'm really excited about this Idk why. I hope you guys enjoy.

Baekhyun was struggling to keep his eyes open.It was his last lecture for the day.Life had been boring for the last few days after two of his best friends Chanyeol and Kyungsoo finally confessed to each other and started dating.But he had Jongdae.He had always had him.That was somehow a relief .At least he didn't have to third wheel alone.

 

Chanyeol ,Kyungsoo,Baekhyun and Jongdae had always been best friends since their elementary days.Though it had always been obvious that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were little more closer than best friends should be?It was shocking for Baekhyun and Jongdae that how it took them practically years to confess to each other while they were in love since the very beginning.Well that's again another story how Baekhyun and Jongdae had sacrificed their precious sleep only to plan things for Chanyeol and Kyungsoo to confess to each other.

Baekhyun and Jongdae were always together just like a pair of siccors.One blade is incomplete without the other.

 

 

Jondae wasn't always the part of their Beagles.Yes they called their group Beagles.Initially it was only Xhanyeol Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.It was around the later half of the elementary year that Jongdae got transferred to their school.Jongdae had first seen Baekhyun in the principals office.Too much for being famous ?

Baekhyun as usual had played prank with the class teacher and had put a toy cockroach in her seat.His two friends had successfully escaped the punishment as they weren't present when the teacher caught hold of Baekhyun.

Wellagain,Baekhyun had always had advantages.His father was one of the trustees of their school ,so he never really got any severe punishments.Well influence works you see.

 

That day too he escaped any serious punishment and the principal punished him to give Jongdae the school tour and make feel comfortable around.Later they realized it wasn't even a punishment on the first place but can definitely be considered as a reward.

 

They had clicked from the very beginning.Music being one of the major reasons.They were lucky as Jongdae was allotted to share a room with Baekhyun and then they were always together.Mayebe it was always meant to be .

Baekhyun soon introduced Jongdae to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo and even they clicked in matter of seconds.And from that day onwards Baekhyun had to no longer third wheel alone .

 

They both sang beautifully and had jamming sessions.Soon their jamming sessions turned into them representing their schooling all singing competitions.What started than continues now too.People call them the Charismatic Duo.

They both were single and girls and boys alike wanted to date them but They never into dating .Soon these same set of people started 'shipping ' them together.But Beakhyun and Jongdae stayed unbothered and they continued to stay together.

 

 

 

 

"Hey Dae ,are you busy ?"

"Nope I was gonna hang out with Jumnyeon and Minseok .Why ?

"Oh it's nothing.Enjoy"

"Baekhyun..tell me will you?"

"I just ended with my lectures.Chan and Soo are on a date ,so I thought we could do our jamming session together and than Netflix and chill."

"Awsome .Be there in 15 minutes " and the line goes dead.

Baekhyun couldn't have been more happier.

 

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae were just were lying next to each other with their legs tangled in Baekhyun's single bed.They were watching watching their usual when Baekhyun asked out of the blue .

 

"What do you think about us dating ?"

Jongdae continued to stare at him for next 30 secs until he suddenly starts laughing and rolling on the bed .

"I'm serious Dae .I mean see anyways people you know 'ship' us .Like we wouldn't do any couple stuffs.You know just to shut them up .Thats it."

"You need to sleep Byun.Good Night "and that's how the conversation ended.

They next day everything was normal again unlike Baekhyun thought it would be.

 

It was a month after that conversation took place when Baekhyun and Jongdae went to watch a local bands performance.

 

It had been a while but the band had not arrived yet.

 

"Sorry for the inconvenience.The band will arrive shortly .Until then if we could have someone on the stage who can sing for us we would be more than happy"The MC requested.

Both Baekhyun and Jongdae gave each other a knowing smile.Eyes twinkling as they looked at each other.It was time to show their magic .To let the people know why were they called the Charismatic duo.

 

They sang Really I didn't know leaving the crowd at aww.Their voices blended perfectly and their vocals were no joke.After their performance ended everyone present hooted and applauded for them.They had a satisfied smile plastered on their faces.The local band had also arrived by now.

 

Baekhyun was loving the performance.He kept on praising the lead singer Jaehyun.It seemed that even Jaehyun kept on throwing knowing looks at their direction rather Baekhyun's direction.Jongdae may or may not be a little jealous.

 

 

"The performance was so good.And Jaehyun was damn man"Baekhyun sounded oa little over excited 

"Yeah right.I'll be right back.Gotta pee.Stay here.Okay?"Jongdae faked a smile.

"Cool.Good for me .I can admire him a bit longer.You saw how he was giving me looks.Maybe we can go on a date or something you know" Baekhyun sing songed.

_Didn't you wanna date me a month back-was left unsaid ._

 

 

Jongdae entered the washroom and splashed water on his face.Whatever feeling he was feeling in his heart ,he had to calm it.Baekhyun can like anyone.It should not affect him.

He plastered a fake smile on his face and left the washroom only to find Jaehyun flirting with Baekhyun.

That thing in his heart hits him again and the next moment he is standing next to them with his right hand sliding down Baekhyun's waist.

"Let's go Baby"Jongdae smiled at him.

"So were you trying to make your boyfriend jealous by telling you are single ."

"No-ow" Did Jondae just trap his butt.

"I'm sorry Jaehyun ,but we just had a smile fight you know and my small baekkie here was trying to make me jealous .Isnt it."and Jongdae kisses a spot just below Baekhyun's ear.

Baekhyun would be lieing if he said it didn't make him feel shivers down his spine and his heart beat faster.But again he was too shocked to see this side of Jongdae and just nodded.

 

 

When they were far enough from Jaehyun's site Jongdae removed his hand from Baekhyun's  waist . Baekhyun seemed to miss the warmth already.

"What was that Dae ?"Baekhyun asked seriously stopping at the track 

"What -What was that" awkwardness laced his voice.

"You very well know what I'm trying to say Jongdae"

"Oh-oh that .It was nothing "

"Nothing.Seriously ?"

"Nope"

And the rest of the walk was silent .No one mentioning about it until they reached Baekhyun's house.Baekhyun was just about to enter his house when Jongdae held his wrist 

"We can do it Baekhyun "

"What?"Baekhyun asked shocked.

"That fake dating thing you said earlier"

"Oh that ,No I was sleepy you know" Baekhyun teased 

"Okay-

" Come pick me up at seven Tomorrow,boyfriend " Baekhyun kissed Jongdae square on his cheeks and ran into his house leaving a shocked yet blushing Jongdae standing outside his house.

 

 

 

 

**Chennie**

Why did you kiss mah cheek -_-

 **Byunnie**  

why did you kiss below my ear 

 **Chennie**  

A waee you are like this 

 **Byunnie**  

because you like me like this ;)

btw what about yeol and Soo?

 

**Chennie**

what about them?

 **Byunnie**  

Will we tell them about the fake dating thing ?

 **Chennie**  

OFC NOT 

 **Byunnie**  

hows that possible you idiot -_-

 **Chennie**  

i mean we will pretend in front of them too you know and later when people stop shipping us or whatever it is called we can stop and tell them that we broke up.

 **Byunnie**  

Fine with me 

**Chennie**

Cool then .meet you at 7 tomorrow 

 **Byunnie**  

ily boyfriend ;)

 **Chennie**  

ISTG I WIll KILL YOU.GO SlEep

 **Byunnie**  

Goodnight Fucker 

 **Chennie**  

That's right ,my type ;)

 **Byunnie**  

aa waeeeeee

 

 

 

 

The next day Chen comes to pick Baekhyun exactly at seven.They are walking down the hallway .

"We need to lay down rules though.This feels like an incomplete arrangement" Jongdae decides to speak up .

"Oh?shoot then"

Easier said than done.What were Jongdae's biggest fears going into a pretend relationship with heartthrob Byun Baekhyun who was notoriously single ?even though they have been best friends half of their lives.oh right-

"No kissing"He establishes in a breath .

"How the fuck "

"No kissing!No hand holding after university hours.No intimacy during dates and especially no gifts.I'd hate to buy you anything "Jongdae finishes satisfied.

He sees Baekhyun gape at him in shock which is rather entertaining.

""I get the kissing part,but how the fuck are people going to believe us if we don't hold hands ?"

"We'll be fine"Jongdae dismisses quickly .He isn't as bad an acto as people think he is.

"What about gifts ?"

"Exceptions being birthdays and well if you're' feeling generous enough you can buy me anything.Im not one to turn down free stuff""Jongdae replies childishly as he sits down on the couch and Baekhyun joins him.

"Yeah right.Me?Spend money on you"Is what he says as he pulls out his phone and goes surfing web 

"In your dreams"

"No need to get snooty,this inst for forever anyway"

"Thank god isn't .I don't think I can be with someone that short.Do you even reach my height."Baekhyun teases,a smile at his lips .

(How much more taller was he from Jongdae anyways)

"Fuck off.That got old the first time "

 

 

 

They enter the campus cafe hand in hand.Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are already there.Their eyes widen for a second when they see their intertwined hands but they again return doing their cringe worthy stuffs.Baekhyun and Jongdae take their usual seats sitting closer to each other than they usually do.They hold hands and speak nicely to each other but Chanyeol and Kyungsoo seem not to notice at all.They finally give up on their actions.

"Guys we need to tell you something "Baekhyun speaks first 

"Yeah" Chanyeol turns to face them

"We are in a relationship " Jongdae blurts out.

"Congrats man.Yeol see I always told ya." Kyungsoo almost screams 

"You guys are not shocked or angry?"

" Why would we? Infact. We are so happy.Like we won't have to do couple stuffs alone now"Chanyeol replies 

"We can also go for double dates you know ?"Kyungsoo adds.

 

Jongdae chokes on his drink and Baekhyun pats his back.They gave each other a look.This wasn't going to be as easy as they thought it would be .


	2. Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun has Jongdae.Thats it.

"Hey are you fine?" Kyungsoo asks out of concern.

"YeaYe. I am" Jongdae assures.

"So how did - Kyungsoo said pointing towards Baekhyun and Jongdae - you two happen?"

"Pretty cliché soo. This asshole right here with the name Kim Jongdae also known as Chen got jealous of some random guy and boi lost his shit and kissed me and we kinda started dating was absolutely not what happened. Isn't it Dae" Baekhyun half teased half smirked.

 

 

"But for real who confessed first?" Chanyeol asks

"Me obviously" Jongdae says and every one laughs at that.

Baekhyun presses his lips into a thin line. 

 

 

"Baekhyun is really good at pretending feelings don't exist"

And for a second  Baekhyun wonders if Jongdae actually knows, and his heart almost stops. 

"But Baekhyun is so obvious especially when he is trying not to be" Jongdae continues." He kept dropping the unintentional hints and thats when I knew"

"Yes Baekhyun definitely more obvious than the thinks himself." Kyungsoo chimes and Baekhyun cringes.

Jongdae laughs and nods. "Definitely,  I'm actually really surprised I ddidn' realize sooner. But I guess I was in denial." Jongdae pauses for a moment " I never thought somsome as amazing as him would ever fall for someone like me" And Baekhyun actually look at Jongdae with this soft affectionate smile, and for a moment Jongdae believes that Jongdae felt that way. That at some point Baekhyun had hoped Jongdae would return his feelings.

But it's all an act  of course and Baekhyun  reminds himself to keep that in mind.And Jongdae is a better actor than Baekhyun had given him credit for.Maybe Netflix was good for something.

Baekhyun forces himself to sit up straight and clears his throat ,playing with his fork.

 

"Whats your side Baekhyun ?"

"There's nothing to tell really .Yeah I liked Jongdae but I also didn't want to affect our friendship because it wouldn't be realistic for any best friend romance to work out.

He looks up,and everyone's looking at him like they'd bitten into a lemon.Jongdae kicks him under the table.

"But" Baekhyun pauses ,wracking his brain for the words in an attempt to salvage the situation.Then Jongdae Slips his Fingers into Baekhyun's hand as it rest on the table for a moment,Baekhyun forgets what he's trying to say,and stares at their hands ,stunned.

He knows it's just for show ,but something about Jongdae's hand in his is soothing ,and the warmth beings surprising clarity .Baekhyun remembers that most of the the feeling that he's supposed to be making up are actually real.

"But ..even someone as stubborn and dense as me can't resist Jongdae"Baekhyun says finally.He looks up at the younger man,a small smile tugging at his lips." I tried ,very stupidly ,for a very long time to deny everything,but it only made it worse.

Baekhyun's tongue feels a bit like sand,and he doesn't know what's worse-the fact that he's telling the truth or that all of it is supposed to be a lie.

"It got harder and harder eventually I really thought I was going to go insane because of it,keeping it to myself and trying to pretend like everything was normal when all I wanted to do was to kiss him and tell him how much I love him and he means to me.To make him feel he's special coz he definitely is."

"And ever since we got together,he's been doing it plenty.Jongdae pipes up,salvaging the conversation,and the innuendo.If possible Baekhyun flushes even more ,wanting to sink into the ground.

 

 

Chanyeol made an inhumane squealing and Kyungsoo cringed." _Could that be more cheesy"_ he wonders resentfully.

 

 

"By the way we had something in mind but you guys blew our minds with the news"

"What is it ?"Baekhyun answers almost immediately.Happy that the conversation got drifted.

"Man it's your birthday in a week so why don't we go to Jeju Island and celebrate you know.Like we can have a small friends reunion and kinda celebrate your birthday too."

"That would be great Guys.We are definitely in for it " Jongdae pipes up.

"Awsome.But we also gotta celebrate you guys getting together so let's get drunk tonight "Kyungsoo adds .

"HELL YEAH"

 

 

 

"Man you were so good.I mean if I didn't know the reality I would have surely believed you"Jongdae broke the silence when they finally reached their room as he locked the door behind him.

 

_Because it was real you idiot_

 

"Dude you were good yourself.I must tell I underestimated your acting skills.Jongdae seemed to avoid his gaze but he decided to ignore it.

"Thanx Man"

"By the way I gotta tell you something "

"Shoot "

"You looked really uncomfortable today when they were talking about the dates and stuff -you even choked "

"Uh-yeah"

"So I got a solution you know."

"What ."Jongdae asks as he dips down on his bed.

Baekhyun settles in front of him in the ground and intertwined his hands with Jongdae's.

This meant that Baekhyun was serious about whatever he was going to say.He would mean it and that gesture was enough for Jongdae to feel relieved and safe ?!

 

 

"You see we have been best best friends for almost all our lives.Lets not make things complicated .Lets just go with the flow .We really don't need to act.Lets be the way we always were.I realized its really getting more awkward and weird between us and trust me I hate it.Lets forget whatever happened and start fresh. Lets figure out feelings for real. Real in the sense that it's just now that we have realized our feelings for each other and trying to sort out our feelings for the very first time.Lets stay the way we were before all of it happened.We don't need to rush.Lets enjoy the feeling and experience the purity of it.What people think fuck it.Lets do it for ourselves  because what they think doesn't matters to me .I never has .But what you think definitely does.All that ever matters to me is you and will always be you ."

 

"I wanna kiss you now.I swear" Baekhyuns heart almost stops.

 

"I'm being serious here Dae" Baekhyun whispers lowering his gaze.

"C'mere"

 

 

They are just inches away and Baekhyun can feel Jongdae's breath ghosting over his lips.He doesn't know why it feels so right but he is ready to stay like this forever.He doesn't know what would happen next but he finds Jongdae's hands cupping his face and him whispering to him.

 

 

"Thank you Baekhyun.Thank you for understanding me.Thank you for always being on my side no matter what.Thank you for caring for me. Thank you for always protecting me even though it hurt you.Thank you for not only caring for me but also for loving me.But most importantly thank you for existing and making my life beautiful than it ever could be." He seals the last thank you with a kiss on Barkhyuns forehead.

 

 

There are no fireworks.No electric shocks.Baekhyun doesn't know what he expected in that moment but it's undoubtedly the most beautiful feeling in the world.It meant something and everything more than a relationship could ever mean.It meant that he wants to be there for him even if they are just friends.It reflected that he truly cherishes him.Cares about him.He hasn't seen Jongdae ever do that to anyone but him and You can call delusional but knows that he has always meant more than others to Jongdae.

It had been one of the most genuine gestures and feeling from Jongdae towards him and trust Baekhyun,he was content with it.

And at that moment he didn't care about his feelings,unrequited or not.All that mattered to him that he had had something with Jongdae that was just for him .He had Jongdae with him and Oh yes he was content with it.

**Author's Note:**

> As always constructive criticism is always welcome and please let me know if you would want me to continue this :)
> 
> Baekchen gave me so much feels and they are literally goals. Okay bye


End file.
